Robotic Hearts
by eZflaffer
Summary: Harris wakes up in a strange place and finds Sonic The Hedgehog with him. Harris tries to leave, but finds himself in a machine of some sort. When Eggman arrives, Harris and Sonic find out what the scientist has planned for them... and it's not good. (On Hold)
1. Chapter 1

Robotic Hearts

By eZflaffer

Chapter 1: The Machine's Return

Harris The Hedgehog started to open his eyes. He got up and walked forward, then hit a glass wall causing the teal hedgehog to groan and fall to the ground. "What the..."

Harris looked to his left side and saw Sonic The Hedgehog, lying unconscious. "Sonic, Sonic wake up!" Harris started to shake his friend.

Sonic groaned and lifted his head up. "H... Harris?"

"Yes Sonic, it's me," The two hedgehogs stood up and looked around, "Where are we?"

Sonic looked at his surroundings as his eyes widened. "We're in Eggman's lab. He put us in a roboticizer."

Harris became confused. "A... roboticizer?"

The Blue Blur nodded. "Egghead used it several years ago to turn Mobians into robots. He doesn't use them anymore, until now."

Just then, Eggman walked into the room and smirked. "Hello, hedgehogs."

The duo growled. "Eggman!" Harris clenched his teeth tightly. "What do you want?!"

The scientist smiled evilly. "You both are the number two threats to me, so I'm going to make you my... servants." Eggman turned on the roboticizer as the two hedgehogs screamed in pain, feeling themselves turn into metal.

Sonic's fur changed to metal and his quills sharpened. His face got two bolts on it and his eyes turned black with red optics that glowed. His fingers became sharp grey claws and his shoes changed to hover-shoes.

Harris' body got the same treatment, except instead of Sonic's colors, his clothing turned metal and his fingers became sharp teal and white claws.

Once the transformations were finished, two robotic hedgehogs stepped out of the roboticizer and bowed before their master. "Mecha Sonic and Mecha Harris, go to Dentropolis and destroy as many things you can."

The two robots nodded. "Yes, master," They walked out of the base and flew towards Dentropolis.

* * *

Arie and Hunter were sitting on a park bench, waiting for Harris. "Hunter, do you think Harris is okay? He said he would meet us here."

Hunter was about to answer until an explosion was heard. "It came from the city! We need to get our weapons and check it out!"

The sky blue hedgehog nodded and the two ran back home. On the way there, they saw many damaged buildings. Hunter looked around and gasped. He saw two robots that looked like Sonic and Harris.

The two robots stopped what they were doing and focused their optics on Hunter. "Arie... Head towards the forest!"

"But, aren't we getting our..."

"NOW!"

Arie shuddered and followed Hunter. As the two ran, Arie looked behind her and saw Mecha Sonic and Mecha Harris following them. "Harris..."

"Arie... HURRY!" The female hedgehog nodded and the two hedgehogs ran into the woods.

* * *

**Author's Note: I was inspired to write this story when I read "Fight For Freedom" By The Chuckinator and VanFullMoonHelsing.**


	2. Important Update

**Important Update  
**

**Hey everyone, um... I know that you can't have a chapter that's only an update, but it's important. I like this story, and I want to continue it. But... I think I rushed it a bit.**

**You see, uh... I'm dealing with a writer's block for the first time (which I think I discussed about before) which is making it hard to think of new chapters.**

**Also, before I update this story with new chapters, I want to finish the story that I'm working on currently. It contains Harris, Arie, and Hunter (now Cohen). The story I'm talking about is "The Horror" saga (the book is "The Horror -Reloaded -") **

***If you don't want to read "The Horror" stories, that's perfectly fine with me. I'm only mentioning it as a reference***

**So long-story-short... This story WON'T be cancelled. It's just being put on hold until further notice. The reason why is because I want my OC characters being fully established before the release of this story (which might take a long time, because Harris, Arie, and Cohen are still in their first stages of development).**

**But when my OC characters are fully established/developed, I will continue this story, and edit the chapters that I already posted to have the fully developed OC characters, and update the ones in here.**

**Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys in the next update. Laterz! -eZflaffer**


End file.
